One happy family
by Fearful Nix
Summary: A lot of little stories about x, JD, Jack and Jennifer Dylan.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack, give me it."

"No."

"Jack, give me the beer."

"No."

"Jack, your dad is going to get angry at me, give me the beer." JD was hopelessly trying to get the bottle of beer from Dr. Cox's son. Dr. Cox was on call, and JD was at home with the children. Little Jennifer Dylan went to bed with no problems, but Jack had ran out of his room and grabbed JD's beer.

"Pawy is angwy." Jack uttered, running away from JD.

"Yes, that's right, he will be angry when he finds out what you've done."

"Oh will I?" A familiar voice made JD jump in surprise.

"D- Doctor Cox?" JD turned, completely oblivious to what Jack was doing.

"Newbie, why the hell is my son drinking a bottle of beer?" Perry sounded more confused than annoyed, as he scooped Jack into his arms, taking the beer away, and checking his son for signs of sickness, seeing there were none, he smiled.

"BANANA HAMMOCK!" Damn his inability to think up explanations.

Dr. Cox shook off the comment and continued. "Clarice, honestly, my son has a bigger pair than you. He can handle the beer, not your stupid applezweenies, or whatever you call them."

"Appleteenies. I drink appleteenies. Also, do you really think he's more manly than me?" JD sounded hurt, he was practically whimpering.

"Well, JD, to be honest, JD is more manly than you."

JD was in shock. It was the first time Perry had used the intended form of little Jennifer Dylan's name, while referring to said daughter. "You, you called her JD. You've never called her JD, ever." He was practically beaming. "And-"

Perry couldn't help but laugh. The obviously offensive comment had been turned into a compliment by that goofy smile. Looking down, he noticed that Jack had fallen asleep in his arms. "JD," Interrupting the young man, he whispered softly, so he didn't wake Jack.

"Yeah, Perry?" JD walked closer, thinking he'd be taking Jack to bed.

"Shut up." Dr. Cox pulled JD in close and kissed him softly, before taking Jack to bed. "Good night, Jack." He whispered, laying Jack in his bed.

"Good Niwt Pawy." Jack smiled, half-asleep.

"Good Night, Jacky-Dacky." JD smiled, hoping that nickname would catch on. Turning to Perry, who was glaring at him, it would not.

"Good Niwt DJ."

Well, he always was his mother's child...

* * *

**A/N: **This is my second story, ever. I just wanted to write this before going back to school. Rate and Review, please. ^_^ Thanks~!


	2. A warm day

"Pewwy," Jack started. "Can I have an ice cream?"

They were on a picnic in the park, and the ice cream van had started chiming.

"Please, Pewwy." This time, it was a different voice. "Pewwy, please?" It was JD, trying his best to look cute.

"Oh, fine. Just get out of my sight. And get Jennifer something too!" Perry shouted after the two, who were already running to the van.

"Two fudgesicles, and an ice cream cone please." JD said, holding Jack in one arm and the frozen treats in the other. "Here." He said, handing Jack his fudgesicle and paying the driver. "Thanks!"

"Thanks, DJ." Jack said, smiling. "I'll run to Pewwy." He shouted, already running.

As Perry was standing waiting for them nearby, JD allowed it. He was rather protective of Jack though, as he was a doctor, and saw too much everyday. Now, however, it was the one time that month that they got a full day together, so they made the most of it.

"Hey, Jacky boy." Perry smiled. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was trying to lick the ice cream to stop it from dripping onto his feet. God, he was so hot in his shorts and t-shirt. He whistled, and JD ran over.

"Yes, Dr. Perry?"

"Hey, hey Newbie. Bedroom talk is for the bedroom."

"Sorry, Percival." JD said, giving the ice cream cone to Jennifer, who proceeded to shove it in her face.

Perry laughed. He lay down on the blanket and looked up at the clouds. Today was the perfect day. No illness, no paperwork, and best of all, he got to spend it with his family.

JD lay down and rested his head on Perry's chest. "Perry, why can't it be like this every day?"

"That's simple, Sheila." He said, running his hands through JD's oh-so-moussed hair. "You'd never have time to see your gal-pal Ghandi, and that would lead to depression, which would lead to me drinking, which would lead to you having to save me, but we'd both be so depressed that no-one could move."

JD laughed, who wouldn't? Perry never failed to amaze him on how long he could rant for without trailing off.

"What?" Perry looked down into the younger doctor's eyes.

"You're just.. Perfect." He smiled, and nibbled on his fudgesicle.

Perry looked at how delicate he was, biting the chocolate off and licking his lips.. Those perfect, pink lips. He grabbed the frozen treat and licked some. "Bleh."

"You don't like it?"

"No," Perry started. "It's just, they taste so damn good, that I don't think I'll find a better taste."

JD looked confused. "You mean, there isn't a better taste than that?"

"Not that I know of." Perry shrugged.

"Well, how about this?" JD said, and licked the older man's lips, then kissed him in an explosion of passion and fury.

Perry was silenced. He took in every moment of the kiss, the tastes, the textures. As it ended, he stared at JD. As he went to speak, he stopped.

"What?"

Perry shook his head and flung the fudgesicle, which was melting, into the path. "Can I have that to order?"

"Sorry, it was a one-time-only offer." JD said, grinning.

Damn that Newbie.


End file.
